peterrabbittvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin Bunny
"I'm so hungry and there goes my tummy alarm! Oh this is bad this is very very very bad with the extra helping of uh-oh." - Benjamin's typical scaredy and hungry dialogue. Benjamin Bunny (also called Benjamin Bouncer) is one of the three main protagonists in the Peter Rabbit (TV Series), and based on the fictional character of the same name by Beatrix Potter in "The Tale of Benjamin Bunny". The younger cousin of Peter, he is best known as the youngest, chubby, impressionable one who always expects the worst. He is Peter Rabbit's younger cousin and and travel companion in addition to being Lily Bobtail's friend and travel companion. An only child, he lives with his single dad who is an inventor. He is voiced by Peter Steve Harris in the US version and Danny Price in the U.K. version. At 5, Benjamin is slightly younger than Peter, always up for anything Peter suggests and utterly hero-worships his big cousin. 'Positive role model' Benjamin isn't a completely perfect ideal role model due to his extreme anxieties but he's a great someone who is positively enjoying just being himself and doesn't try so hard to be professional hasty at tasks like Peter does (mostly unsuccessfully). He is comfortable being different and doesn't worry about how often he gets all the fame and attention. Despite being a bit irresponsible and clumsy such as thwarting garden raids, and accidentally losing Peter's father'a journal, he owns up to his mistakes, apologizes sincerely, and gets his act together coming up with plans to solve the problem. He is also very kind, polite, loyal and sweet friend who is sharing and caring, willing to help others out, and values other friendships despite his anxieties to carry out perilous tasks, and when crucial moments come, he valiantly musters up enough courage to stand up to and cleverly escape from the predators. 'Personality ' Not only is he the child of innocence as well as the youngest, but Benjamin is very scaredy, shy, loving, sensitive, chubby, gullible, hungry, trusting and naïve. In short, he is an easy target for Peter's adventurous dares often holding the swing vote between his older cousin and Lily, the smart girl's choices of action. Lily appeals to Theodore's better nature while Peter often goes straight to toughening up Benjamin always seems extremely scared, wimpy, frightened, klutzy, starving and reluctant at tasks while going on adventures. Nonetheless, he still musters up enough courage to become brave when the crucial moment comes. He is also very loyal, kind hearted, friendly, sharing, caring (unselfish) and very funny, even a bit clumsy and carefree at times. He also looks up to Peter like a big brother figure. This 'funny bunny' is one of life's clumsy, hungry and scaredy individuals. He always seems to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, usually ending in comic results. However, Peter couldn't wish for a more good-natured, loyal companion. Benjamin is alot more likable and friendlier then he was in The Tale of Benjamin Bunny. While he's good-natured and loyal in the series, his original personality was focused more on him being greedy and not being scared of Mr Mcgregor. While he's more of a coward in this adaptation. He was also older than Peter in the original books. A Big Eater, Benjamin is always hungry. He's also very afraid of heights. 'Physical Appearance' A 6-year-old boy bunny with brown fur. He has dark brown eyes and a dark brown jacket. He wears a dark green winter hat as well during the adventures. The hat Benjamin wears looks alot like the other hat Benjamin wore briefly in the book he debuted in. 'Skills' Benjamin is a very fast digger, which helps him out in hide and seek, and at one time was the only thing he could do better than Peter. Plus he always seems to know which of his dad's inventions can help him and his friends out when there in trouble. 'List of Apperances' Season 1 #Peter Rabbit's Christmas Tale #The Tale of the Radish Robber/The Tale of Two Enemies #The Tale of Benjamin's Strawberry Raid/The Tale of the Lying Fox #The Tale of the Greddy Fox/The Tale of the Secret Treehouse #The Tale of the Angry Cat/The Tale of Mr. Tod's Trap #The Tale of Nutkin on the Run/The Tale of the Wriggly Worms #The Tale of Jemia's Egg/The Tale of the Great Breakout #The Tale of the Lucky Four Leaf Clover/The Tale of the Unguarded Garden #The Tale of the Start of Spring #The Tale of the Big Move/The Tale of the Lost Tunnels #The Tale of the Dash in the Dark/The Tale of the Grumpy Owl #The Tale of the Down Hill Escape/The Tale of the Cat and the Rat #The Tale of the Mother's Day Pie/The Tale of the Mystery Plum Thief #The Tale of the Hazelnut Raid/The Tale of the Broken Bed #The Tale of the Hero Rabbit/The Tale of the Falling Rock #The Tale of the One That Got Away/The Tale of Cotton-tail's New Friend #The Tale of the Runaway Kites/The Tale of the Suprising Sisters #The Tale of the Giant Pumpkin/The Tale of the Fierce Bad Rabbit 'Relationships' Family 'Peter Rabbit' Peter and Benjamin are cousins who on very good terms who are very kind, loving, caring and nurturing in addition to being best friends with each other. They always go on adventures with one another, but Peter is more outgoing than Benjamin is. Benjamin mostly follows Peter's lead and goes wherever Peter does. Despite being very scaredy, :Also See: Peter and Benjamin [[Benjamin Bunny|'Benjamin Bunny']] Benjamin and Cotton-Tail are cousins due to their father's being brothers. Benjamin will often look after Cotton-Tail when ever she with Peter, Lily and him on one of their adventures. If the two get into trouble Benjamin will make sure that she stays safe. :Also See: [[Benjamin and Cotton-Tail|'Benjamin and Cotton-Tail']] Friends 'Lily Bobtail' Just like Peter, Lily is best friends with Benjamin, but he liked her from the beginning, even thought that Peter didn't. :Also See: Benjamin and Lily 'Gallery' Click here to view Benjamin Bunny's Gallery page 'Trivia' * Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rabbits Category:Children Category:Protagonists Category:Cousins Category:Sons Category:Bunny Category:Main Characters